


Only Want to Please You

by gracerene



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Teddy, Community: hp_crossgenfest, Cross-Generation Relationship, Dirty Talk, First Time, Kissing, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Praise Kink, Top Charlie, past Teddy Lupin/Original Male Character(s), post-sex fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-10
Updated: 2014-11-10
Packaged: 2018-02-23 10:12:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2543798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracerene/pseuds/gracerene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teddy discovers a few things about himself when he visits Charlie in Romania for the summer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only Want to Please You

**Author's Note:**

> written for the 2014 [hp-crossgenfest](http://hp-crossgenfest.livejournal.com/9457.html) on livejournal.

The first time it happened, it caught Teddy completely by surprise. 

He was in Romania for the summer, spending the holiday before seventh year with his “uncle” Charlie at the dragon reserve. Harry and his grandmother had suggested it over Easter, claiming that it would be a great learning experience and that it was good for young people to travel. No doubt that was true, but Teddy was pretty sure the fact that he had come out over Christmas, and that Charlie was the only gay man they knew, was probably a large factor. Still, it was touching that they wanted him to have support, and he figured there were worse ways to spend a summer then hanging out with his cool honorary uncle, and fucking around with _dragons_.

He’d just started adjusting to life on the reserve and was helping Charlie care for an injured dragon, when _the incident_ occurred. Knowing that Charlie would need a few supplies, Teddy quickly fetched them without being asked. Charlie smiled at him delightedly when he brought them over. “That’s a good boy.”

Teddy faltered, his brain stuttering over the endearment. His cheeks flushed and his stomach felt warm and fluttery with the knowledge that he’d done well. Unfortunately, his cock also decided to react positively to Charlie’s words, and Teddy's blush deepened in embarrassment. He casually dropped his arm in front of his groin to hide his arousal and fervently prayed that Charlie would patch Bertha up quickly, and that he wouldn’t notice Teddy's tenting trousers.

Later, while wanking in the shower, Teddy tried to picture Will, his ex-boyfriend. He was leisurely moving his hand over his cock, remembering that time in the Quidditch locker room with Will on his knees before him. But despite all his best efforts at picturing his cock disappearing into Will’s mouth, the images kept morphing into snapshots of Charlie’s calloused hands, his scarred skin, and his kind, blue eyes. Instead of Will, it was Teddy who was on his knees, kneeling before Charlie as thick fingers ran through his hair and a warm voice told him how _good_ he was being, how _perfect_ he was. At the thought of those whispered words,Teddy shuddered through his climax, leaning against the wall and watching as his semen swirled down the drain.

He lay in his camp bed across the room from Charlie that night, and quietly panicked to the sound of his light snoring. His _uncle_. Well, not his _real_ uncle, but definitely family. He had been in the same school year as his mum for Christ’s sake! As a kid, Charlie would always regale Teddy with stories of her misadventures in school whenever he’d visit his family for the holidays.

 _What the fuck is wrong with me_ , Teddy wondered anxiously. It was the words, it had to be. He’d never even _looked_ at Charlie sexually until earlier that day. Nervously, he glanced over at Charlie’s sleeping form, surprised that his thick hair was still visibly, vibrantly red in the dark of the room. His large muscles could hardly be hidden behind the thin sheet, and Teddy couldn’t deny the jolt of arousal that went through him as his eyes traced the planes of his arms and chest and legs. The thought of being pinned down beneath that body had Teddy closing his eyes tight and biting his lip, fighting away the surge of lust.

Okay, so _maybe_ he had noticed that his uncle was an attractive bloke; it’s not like he was blind. But that didn’t have to mean anything. All that his recent fantasies meant was that he had discovered a few new kinks. Charlie was the closest attractive guy, so the fantasies had just latched onto him. No big deal. _No big deal_ , he repeated sleepily to himself as he curled up and started drifting off to sleep. And if the voice in his head wasn’t all that convinced, well, nobody would know but him.

***

The next month was a study in sexual torture. After that first incident it seemed that he couldn’t do a single thing without getting some kind of praise from Charlie: _“Good boy. Such a good lad. You’re so good at that. Be a good boy for me and…”_ , and with each one Teddy had to struggle to keep his reactions in check. He was walking around in a near-constant state of arousal, and with the close quarters, finding somewhere to wank in peace was regrettably difficult.

And it didn’t help that his dreams were getting increasingly lurid. Charlie’s large hands pinning his hips down as lush lips wrapped around Teddy's cock. Charlie gripping their pricks together and tossing them off as he whispered dirty things into Teddy's ear. Charlie picking him up and holding him against the wall as he split Teddy open with his cock.

Teddy shivered as he recalled that last one. He and Will hadn’t been together long and they had never made it that far. The only thing he’d had up there were a few fingers and a slim vibrator that Victoire had given him as a gag gift, and that he’d secretly ended up loving. But Teddy couldn’t help wondering what it would feel like to take something bigger, hotter; lately the thought had consumed him. He’d tried to imagine just about every attractive bloke he could think of, but they always managed to morph into Charlie.

So it really didn’t help matters when Teddy walked in on Charlie using the showers. He was standing under the water, facing away from Teddy as rivulets cascaded down his tanned back, streaming over the curves of his arse. Teddy knew Charlie was older than even Harry, but _Merlin_ , he didn’t look it. Charlie twisted to grab the soap and Teddy caught a glimpse of Charlie’s muscled chest, his eyes following the line of hair down to the half-hard cock just visible between his thighs. His prick was already a _more_ than generous size and it wasn’t even at full mast yet. Not like Teddy's, which had stiffened right up with the first eyeful of glistening skin.

He let out an involuntary noise of appreciation and, mortified at the thought of being caught staring, ran awkwardly out of the showers, doing his best to conceal his erection until he made it back to their hut. Knowing he had at least a few more minutes of solitude, he collapsed back against the door and pushed his jeans down to his thighs, wrapping hand around his aching prick. He tugged harshly with quick, rough strokes, imagining what could have happened if he’d stripped down and joined Charlie in the showers. Just imagining the feel of wet skin sliding against wet skin had him coming in a rush onto the floor. 

At the sound of footsteps coming up the pathway, he whipped out his wand and cast a rushed _Evanesco_ , pulling up his jeans and stepping away from the door just as it swung open.

Charlie walked in, his loose trousers zipped up with the top button undone and a towel draped around his neck, drawing attention to his shirtlessness. As if Teddy would be able to miss _that_ particular fact.

“Hey,” Teddy said casually, doing his best to appear calm and unaffected and not at all like he had just come against the door whilst picturing the man in front of him

“Hey there, you being good for me?” Charlie asked in response and Teddy’s breath hitched audibly. Charlie’s eyes twinkled mischieviously as they studied Teddy, and if he didn’t know better, he would have sworn Charlie was winding him up on purpose.

“Yeah, of course,” Teddy mumbled, staring at Charlie’s now-bare feet. His gaze traveled instinctively upwards, and he realized with a jolt that Charlie was still half-hard, the faint outline of his prick visible through the thin fabric of his trousers. That pesky button was still undone, and Teddy could see skin and just the barest hint of hair at the top of his flies.

He was so transfixed by the sight that he completely missed the next thing that Charlie said.

“What?” he asked, reluctantly pulling his gaze away and looking up at Charlie’s amused face.

“I _said_ , I’m not so sure about that.”

“Not so sure about what?”

“Not so sure you’ve been good for me.”

Teddy blushed and tried to fight his instinctive wave of anxiety at Charlie’s words. Something hard settled in the pit of his stomach at the thought of disappointing Charlie, and his voice wavered as he asked, “What do you mean?”

“What were you doing before I came in, hmm? You left the showers in quite a rush.”

“What!? No. No, I - ”

“I’ve been watching you, you know. Harry and Andromeda wanted me to keep an eye on you, help you with anything you needed. Though I’m not sure they have the faintest idea about what you need. I’m not sure you do either, at least not entirely. Though it looks like you’ve started to get some idea.”

Teddy stared at him in confused shock. His body was tense with nerves and he still didn’t know what Charlie _meant_. 

Charlie smiled kindly and took a step towards him.“Did you know you talk in your sleep?”

Teddy’s eyes widened in horror, and he instinctively took a step away from Charlie. No wonder Charlie was disappointed. He probably thought Teddy was some kind of terrible pervert.“It - We- I couldn’t help it, honest!” Teddy whispered.

“I know that Teddy. Just like you can’t help the way your body reacts everytime I tell you how good you are. Just like you can’t help getting hard when you see me in the shower.”

Teddy paled, backing up until he hit the wall, but Charlie kept advancing. Charlie, who knew _everything_ , all of Teddy’s dirty secrets and there was _no way_ he didn’t hate him.

“Oh god. I’m sorry. I didn’t mean it. Please don’t tell anybody. I don’t know what’s wrong with me. I - I - ” Teddy stuttered over the next sentence as Charlie reached out for him, grabbing his shoulders and...pulling him into a hug?

“Hey, it’s okay. There’s nothing wrong with you,” Charlie crooned softly, running his palms soothingly down Teddy's back. “It’s all perfectly normal. Lots of blokes get off on that kind of thing.”

Teddy wrapped his arms around Charlie’s bigger frame, burying his head into Charlie’s bare shoulder and taking in the strong, clean scent of him. “Lots of blokes get off to thoughts of their much older, pseudo-uncles?”

Charlie laughed, a deep rumbling sound that vibrated against Teddy's chest. “I meant the praise thing. Though the uncle thing isn’t so weird. We aren’t actually related you know, and it’s not like I’ve been around all that much.”

Teddy nodded, and was suddenly very aware of just how close they were, every point of contact between his body and Charlie’s burning bright. He angled his hips slightly away from Charlie’s, trying to avoid bringing attention to the fact that all this touching had brought on another erection. Charlie was being surprisingly understanding, and Teddy didn’t want to ruin everything all over again. But the movement brought his thigh in brushing contact with Charlie’s groin and Teddy froze. Because that was Charlie’s cock pressing against him and it was no longer only half-hard.

The hands brushing down his back continued their ministrations, but the action no longer felt soothing. Instead, it was setting fire to his skin, Charlie’s fingers digging harder into the muscle beneath the fabric of Teddy's shirt and dipping lower and lower with each stroke.

Teddy arched away from the pressure and into Charlie’s chest, feeling Charlie’s contented hum. The hands had reached the bottom of his shirt and slipped up under it, rough palms dragging up Teddy's back and taking his shirt with them. 

“Hands up,” Charlie whispered roughly, and Teddy immediately unwrapped his arms and raised them up over his head.

“There’s my good boy,” Charlie encouraged, pulling Teddy's shirt off and tossing it somewhere on the floor. Teddy felt dizzy, Charlie’s words rushing through him and the phantom press of Charlie’s palms against his bare skin making him sway.

“You want to be good for me, don’t you Teddy?” Charlie asked, right hand cupping Teddy's cheek and forcing him to look directly into Charlie’s eyes.

“Yeah. Want to be good. I can be _so_ good.” 

Charlie’s eyes were dark, the pupils blown out in desire. For Teddy. And wasn’t that a heady thought, that it was _Teddy_ that Charlie was looking at with those lust-clouded eyes.

Charlie’s hands slid down Teddy’s neck to his shoulders, pressing down lightly, and Teddy dropped to his knees with the unspoken command.

“That’s a lad,” Charlie said, his eyes crinkling in approval. “You already know what I want, don’t you. You ever sucked cock before, baby?”

Teddy nodded, looking up at Charlie from beneath his lashes and bringing his hands to the firm muscle of Charlie’s thighs before drawing them up towards his waistband. He paused at the opened button, waiting for permission before drawing down the zipper at Charlie’s slight nod. Slowly he peeled off the trousers, want zinging through him as he noticed that Charlie was wearing nothing beneath.

The trousers pooled at Charlie’s feet, but Teddy didn’t pay the slightest attention as his gaze fixed steadily on Charlie’s erection, which was jutting out proudly from a thatch of curly, red hair.

Teddy reached out unsteadily and gripped the base, leaning forward to lick a drop of liquid from the tip.

“That’s it baby, get it nice and wet for me.”

Flush with encouragement, Teddy licked the shaft in messy, wet strokes, leaving behind a shiny sheen of saliva. 

“That’s good. That’s perfect. Now open your mouth for me, just like that, and suck on the head.”

Teddy took the spongy tip into his mouth and sucked, flicking his tongue up underneath. 

“Perfect. Now can you take me deeper, sweetheart?” Charlie questioned, his voice silky smooth in Teddy's ears.

Teddy opened his mouth wider and sunk down further onto Charlie’s cock, bobbing his head and moving his hand in counterpoint. He hadn’t done this more than a few times before, but he remembered the basic steps, and he was eager to pull out every trick that he’d learned from doing this to Will. 

Charlie’s hands found their way to Teddy's head and his fingers wound through silky blue strands. He tugged on the ends lightly and Teddy moaned around the cock in his mouth. It was all too much, too _good_ , the slick, heavy glide of Charlie’s prick on his tongue, the dull ache in his jaw, Charlie’s hands in his hair gently guiding his head up and down.

Suddenly, Charlie pulled Teddy’s mouth completely off his cock with a filthy pop, pulling Teddy’s hair upward and forcing him to his feet. Teddy looked at him in confusion, worried that he had done something wrong, had somehow disappointed Charlie.

Some of his worry must have shown on his face because Charlie quickly reassured him.“You were wonderful. Such a natural. I’m just not done with you yet. I want to see if your arse is as good at taking my cock as your mouth is.”

Teddy visibly shuddered at the words, almost bowled over by the wave of _want_ flooding through his veins. 

Charlie smirked at his reaction before leaning in and kissing Teddy firmly. In all his fantasies, Teddy had never imagined kissing, and now he wasn’t quite sure _why_ because kissing Charlie was amazing. His lips were surprisingly soft against Teddy's and he kissed like he meant to steal the very breath from Teddy's lungs. 

The backs of his knees hit the edge of a bed and he collapsed downwards in confusion; Teddy hadn’t even realized they had been moving. Charlie crawled over him, caging Teddy's body beneath his larger frame. He gave him a quick, almost chaste, kiss, before kneeling back, and pulling down Teddy's jeans and pants.

“Lift up,” he commanded, and Teddy shifted his hips, watching as his last articles of clothing were peeled off and discarded, leaving him entirely exposed.

Charlie’s gaze roamed hungrily over his skin, and Teddy felt it like a brand. His cock was flushed dark red and hard against his stomach, a small puddle of pre-come already dripping onto his abdomen.

Charlie reached out and circled Teddy with one of those huge hands and Teddy clenched his fists in the sheets, trying desperately not to rut mindlessly into his tight fist.

“ _Merlin_ , look at you,” Charlie breathed out reverently. “Aren’t you a gorgeous thing, all laid out for me like this.”

His hand was torturously slow and Teddy's breath was already ragged with the effort of not succumbing to the pleasure. Things with Will hadn’t ever felt like this and despite the fact that he had come less than an hour ago, he found himself fighting back his impending orgasm.

Bending forward, Charlie licked a broad stroke up the underside of his cock, pressing it into his belly and causing Teddy's eyes to roll towards the back of his head. Distantly, he felt Charlie’s hands on his hips, urging him on to his stomach and he hazily complied, moving onto his knees as directed.

Things were happening so fast now, and Teddy was overwhelmed. He'd never done this, never been so open, never felt so good in his entire life, and all he knew was that he would have given anything just to keep going.

Charlie grabbed one of Teddy's arse cheeks in each hand and kneaded them rhythmically, pressing and pulling at the pert flesh.

“You’re just lovely everywhere, aren’t you?” Charlie murmured, as he held the globes apart, exposing Teddy's hole.

Nobody had ever looked at him there before, and he clenched down at the thought of Charlie seeing _everything_. It made Teddy feel vulnerable and sexy and desperate to be touched.

As if he’d been reading Teddy's thoughts, Charlie murmured a few words and Teddy felt a wet finger suddenly pressed lightly against his hole.

“What about this, Teddy? You ever been touched here?”

Teddy felt like his mouth was filled with cotton, like his lips had forgotten how to form words, but he valiantly tried to answer.

“Just - Just myself. Just my fingers,” he reported, only partially lying. He was reluctant to admit to the vibrator, wanting to keep one last secret from the man who seemed to have uncovered all of his others.

Charlie’s finger circled his entrance a few times before slipping easily inside. The first finger was always easy for Teddy, but Charlie’s thick, rough fingers felt so much better than his own as they rubbed tantalizingly against his inner walls.

“How many fingers have you taken?” Charlie asked.

“Th - Three,” Teddy managed to squeak out as a second finger circled the skin of Teddy's hole stretched around Charlie’s index finger, before pushing in alongside it.

“Oh fuck,” Teddy moaned, arse hitching back against Charlie's fingers. His cock was so hard between his legs and he desperately wished he could touch himself. But he didn't want to risk Charlie's disapproval. He so badly wanted to be good for him.

Charlie hooked his fingers downwards and Teddy shouted, bucking wildly at the pressure. He’d learned early on that his prostate was quite sensitive from his self-explorations, but it had _never_ felt like that before.

“Please, oh, please.”

“Please, what, babe? Good boys have to ask for what they want.”

“Please,” Teddy paused, working up the courage before blurting out, “Please fuck me.”

Charlie shoved his fingers in hard. “Seems like I’m already fucking you.”

“No,” Teddy whimpered. It wasn’t _enough_. “I want your cock. Fuck me with your cock.”

Charlie gave a loud groan at Teddy's words and Teddy could feel him shifting behind him as his fingers slipped out of Teddy's relaxed hole.

Teddy barely had time to take a breath before he felt a blunt pressure at his entrance, and it hit him then, that he was feeling Charlie’s cock. That he was about to get _fucked_ , and Merlin, did he want it. He spread his legs a bit wider and arched his back, tacitly begging Charlie to continue.

The pressure against his arse increased, and Teddy focused on pushing out as Charlie pressed the head slowly inside of him. The stretch burned but Teddy held himself still, letting Charlie push in with stuttering thrusts until his pelvis was flush against Teddy's arse.

“That’s a love. You’re taking me so good,” Charlie breathed as he rubbed his thumbs in gentle circles against the small of Teddy's back.

At Charlie’s words Teddy released the last little bit of tension he’d been unconsciously hanging on to, melting back against Charlie. Charlie’s cock was a hard, hot brand inside of him, the initial flare of pain mutating into an aching, pleasurable fullness. He pushed back experimentally, desperate to feel Charlie move.

Gripping his hips, Charlie began to undulate gently, pressing back and forth in tiny, blissful motions. The friction felt good, but it wasn’t _enough_.

“Harder,” Teddy whispered, using his hands to push himself back against Charlie.

Charlie’s hips maintained their shallow movements and Teddy felt a palm pressed solidly against his upper back, pushing him down to his elbows. He felt even more exposed in this position, like he was offering himself up, presenting himself for the taking.

And Charlie took.

He increased his tempo, pulling almost all the way out before pushing back in, the new angle bringing his cock into contact with Teddy's prostate on every stroke, sending euphoric sparks tingling throughout his body.

“Fuck, you’re sweet,” Charlie moaned, his fingers digging hard into the skin of Teddy's waist. “You’re doing so, so well. Taking me so good. It’s like you were made for this. Made for me.”

An embarrassingly high whine escaped Teddy’s throat as he reached out and fisted his hands into the bedsheets. Charlie’s hips were slamming hard and fast into his now, their balls slapping together loudly. Charlie’s cock so thick inside Teddy, every thrust sending spirals of pleasure to his groin. The words of praise reverberated in his skull, filling his chest with so much blissful pride he thought he might burst.

One of Charlie’s hands snaked its way around him to grip his cock firmly and Teddy let out a hiss of pleasure as Charlie began pumping him in time to his quick, sharp thrusts.

“Are you close, baby? Are you going to come for me?” Charlie’s voice was honey sweet, caressing Teddy’s skin and settling at the base of his spine. He could hear Charlie breathing heavily from the exertion and with every jab of his hips Teddy could feel droplets of sweat falling onto his back, surprisingly cool against his overheated skin. 

Teddy imagined what they must look like, his paler, smoother body beneath Charlie’s, arching wildly while Charlie drove into him. Charlie’s body gleaming with sweat, his eyes intent on Teddy, trailing down the line of his spine, maybe staring at his hole stretched wide around Charlie’s fat cock. The cock that was sliding right up against Teddy’s prostate, and that was it, Teddy was coming, crying out helplessly and collapsing face first against the bed as he came in Charlie’s hand.

Charlie growled, hands dragging Teddy’s arse up higher as he began to fuck into him with rapid, punishing movements, before groaning loudly as he came deep in Teddy's arse. He held himself there for a few moments, petting the skin of Teddy's back, while Teddy tried to calm his rapid breathing. His heart was still racing and his skin felt over-sensitive, the fabric of the sheets almost too rough as it rubbed against him.

“You did so well. I’m so proud of you,” Charlie murmured, gripping Teddy's arse and slowly pulling out his softening cock.

Teddy let out a mewl of disappointment, feeling painfully empty, clenching down on nothing

Charlie squeezed in next to Teddy on the bed, flopping onto his back and pulling Teddy to lie halfway on his chest, gripping his left leg and pulling it across his own.

“I know, baby. You feel empty, don’t you? You’re such a good boy, so perfect taking my cock like that. You loved it, didn’t you.”

Charlie leaned down and kissed his forehead as Teddy murmured his assent, his hand carding briefly through Teddy's hair before slipping down his back and cupping his arse. Teddy snuggled into Charlie, feeling warm and sleepy and totally, completely content. The chest beneath him was solid and he flicked his tongue out, loving the heated, salty taste of Charlie’s skin.

He felt more than heard Charlie’s responding hum, barely even noticing as Charlie’s fingers trailed downwards towards the cleft of his arse. Though he definitely took notice once they began a slow, circular exploration of his puffy rim.

Teddy was still so loose and wet with lube and come that Charlie’s finger slid in with just the slightest pressure. He wriggled back against Charlie’s hand, relishing the slight ache signifying that some part of Charlie was inside of him.

His eyelids were heavy and they closed almost against his will, eyelashes fluttering against Charlie’s chest.

“There we go. Let’s take a nap now, yeah? We’ve still got a few hours until dinner and I want you to get some sleep for me. You were so good today.”

Teddy felt floaty, flush with endorphins and buzzing at Charlie’s acknowledgment. He’d been good, Charlie had said so. Told him he was proud of him, was wrapping Teddy up in his warm arms and leisurely pumping his finger in and out of his hole, sending ripples of sleepy, lazy pleasure throughout his body.

He knew that he would probably freak out about this later, sometime tomorrow once he’d had a chance to process what had just happened and wonder what it all _meant_.

But for now, he slept.

FIN.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are ♥!


End file.
